


James Sirius

by mfingenius



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “You’re alright,” Harry soothes. “You’re alright, love, everything’s going to be all-”He breaks off in a grunt when Draco tightens his grip on his hand until the bones crack.“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco snarls, letting out a sob when another contraction hits. “Fuck you and your stupid green eyes, and your hair,” his voice heightens, mocking. “’Let’s have a baby’, why the fuck did I ever let you anywhere near me, you and your stupid, useless, unbelievable prick-”“Okay, love,” Harry says, a little embarrassed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593178
Comments: 16
Kudos: 731





	James Sirius

“You’re alright,” Harry soothes. “You’re alright, love, everything’s going to be all-”

He breaks off in a grunt when Draco tightens his grip on his hand until the bones crack.

“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco snarls, letting out a sob when another contraction hits. “Fuck you and your stupid green eyes, and your hair,” his voice heightens, mocking. “’Let’s have a baby’, why the fuck did I ever let you anywhere near me, you and your stupid, useless, unbelievable prick-”

“Okay, love,” Harry says, a little embarrassed; the mediwitches around them look amused, and one of them – the youngest, with braided brown hair and a face mask – gives him what he thinks is a reassuring smile beneath the mask. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve heard it all before,” She tells him. She continues to address Draco. “Mr. Potter, I’m afraid you’re too far along in the birth process for numbing potions now. We’ll take you straight to delivery.”

“Mr. Potter,” Draco scoffs. Another contraction has him curling into himself, and Harry kisses his knuckles with a worried frown. “I’m divorcing you after this, Harry Potter, see if I don’t!”

“Alright, love.” Harry says placatingly. 

“We’re moving you now, Draco,” the mediwitch from before says, and Draco grunts when her and another three mediwitches grab onto the stretcher and move him off the St. Mungo’s magical ambulance. Immediately, both Harry and Draco are blinded by flashing lights; fuck.

“The press?” Harry asks roughly, as soon as he spots Hermione’s bushy hair.

“Your Patronus arrived in the middle of a Ministry press conference, Harry,” Hermione tells him, bodily shoving reporters out of the way. “Ron’s waiting at the door, making sure they can’t go in.”

A reporter pulls at Draco’s hand – the one not clutching at Harry’s like he hates him – and Harry sees red. He casts a shield so strong it sends the reporters flying back. He doesn’t regret it for a second.

“I’m so sorry, love,” He says, kissing Draco’s knuckles again as he keeps up with the stretchers; the mediwitches are practically flying through the hospital doors. Ron is, as Hermione had said, at the door, warding them closed for anyone with a camera or a quill.

When he sees them, he grins and takes down the wards, and they go through.

“Thank you!” Harry calls back, not really stopping, because the mediwitches don’t. “I’ll see you in a bit!”

“Go have a baby, mate!” Ron yells, grinning.

“As if you’ve done any of the heavy work,” Draco grunts, clutching onto his stomach. Harry can’t help grinning like an idiot, even through Draco’s sharp words. He leans down and kisses his husband silly, somehow managing not to trip over his own feet while they’re taken to delivery.

“I love you so much,” He says, vehemently. “So much, love. I’ll love you forever.”

“I-” Draco begins, and then lets out a deep, heartfelt groan. “Harry, it hurts.”

And, for the first time in the entire night, Draco sounds terrified, and Harry grips his hand harder, even if he’s starting to lose circulation.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” he promises. “I’ll be with you, every step of the way.”

Draco swallows and nods, and then they’re pushing through the delivery room doors, and everything’s suddenly so, so real.

*

“He’s perfect.” Harry whispers. “You’re perfect. Do you know that, darling?”

His son – his son - doesn’t respond, as is expected from half-an-hour old’s.

“He is, isn’t he?” Draco murmurs fondly. He’s lying in the hospital bed, tears still drying on his face and sweat matted in his hair. His face is pink, and splotchy, and he looks at their son with so much unfiltered adoration Harry feels as though his heart might explode.

“Just like you,” Harry says, stepping closer. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, but Harry hopes they’ll be grey, like Draco’s. He hopes his son is everything like Draco, infuriating, and perfect, and a fucking miracle. 

“I want to hold him,” Draco says. 

Harry hands him over carefully, and when Draco has him in his arms, their son shifts lightly and buries his forehead against Draco’s chest.

“Perfect,” Harry repeats in a murmur. He sits beside his husband and wraps an arm around his waist. Draco rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, sniffling, and Harry doesn’t mention it when he feels tears soak into his shirt. “Welcome to the world, James.”

Draco laughs breathlessly. “James Sirius. We’re asking for him to be a troublemaker, Potter, what were we thinking?”

Harry grins. 

“I hope he is,” he says simply. “Wouldn’t be ours if he wasn’t.”

Draco laughs again, and tilts his head up for a kiss. Harry obliges and kisses his husband deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Find me on tumblr @mfingenius :D


End file.
